A new life
by just a liar
Summary: After Santana broke up with Brittany, she doesn't know what to do with her life.So when William Skym, Headhunter from Caterham F1 Team,tells her he wants to recruit her,she accepts,thinking it's just a joke.But when a contract arrives and with that a brand new Caterham 7 Supersport R she knows it's not joke at all.No established pairing Possible Quinntana or Brittana. Shelved.


The tires screech loudly against the pavement and you use all your force in trying to control the car, but all your attempts are futile because the brakes have already given in.

You grip the steering wheel, knuckled white and visibly pale eventhrough your tanned skin.

It's like a signal, or so you say to yourself because it seems the brakes weren't broken as the car comes to a stop.

You breath in and out, taking a moment to try to calm yourself, but suddenly someone is knocking roughly at your window.

It's a man in his mid-thirties and you recognize him from somewhere but you can't name him though.

He smiles and his white teeth sparkle with the sun reflecting in your window and you signal him to move in order to open your door.

As soon as you are out realisation hits you as your eyes scan his jacket.

"I'm William Skym, Headhunter from Caterham F1 Team and you, my friend, are some pure talent."

"What?" You blurt as he chuckles loudly

"What I mean to say is: My company sent me to this lousy continent to find new talent and I think I found my match."

"But I'm a girl." You blurt again and you don't know why you did it

"It may seem like a problem now, and this may seem like some kind of joke, as you Americans call it, but I assure you that you are more talented than you think."

"But I was just trying to save my life! There's nothing talented about that." You grumble while crossing your arms.

"Look, kiddo." He says while patting your back "The way you did it was marevellous, you did it like you knew what you were doing and that is difficult to find in these rough times. My company is not in a bad shape, well it is so we need a new driver and that driver is you. I don't care what it takes to convince you, how much money or t-"

"I'm in." You cut him off in an impulse and you feel your heartbeat increase

"What?" Now it's his time to be surprised

"I just want to get out of here no matter the consecuences and is you give me that, even though this sounds really ridiculous and crappy and fake, I'll take it."

His grin couldn't be bigger and something in the back of your mind tells you you've made the wrong choice, but as you enter to your car with William by your side, as you grip the wheel again, the rush and adrenaline shoots into you and makes you feel so alive you never want to leave again.

* * *

It took time for your parents to wrap around the idea and for you to actually believe this is actually happening, but when the contract arrives and with that a brand new Caterham 7 Supersport R you know they are not joking at all.

You drop out from college and before you know it you are all over the news as: 'Who's Caterham's new star?' and 'All the way from Lima, Ohio, United States, prepare for Caterham's new recruit!'.

It's impressive because William announced it just a day ago in a conference and the press is all over Lima searching for the new star.

As you enter the Lima Bean, you can't help but notice how much news reporters are there, taking photos of ever guy that enters and you laugh because they'll never suspect the new talent is a girl and that girl is _you__._

A few days later, it's time for you to go but you know you can't leave, not before you tell someone; before you know it, you are at the Fabray's doorstep and Judy is already opening the door.

There's no turning back as you greet her and head towards Quinn's room.

She hugs you the moment she notices you and you stumble over your words as you try to tell her your secret.

"I am... you know..."

"Gay."

"No."

"A bitch."

"NO."

"Devastated?"

And that words brings so much memories as you understand the reason behind it.

You hadn't seen her since you broke up with Brittany and with everything that's going on you didn't have time to be sad or think about it at all.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" You yell as you stand up from her chair

"Then what is the point?" She asks uninterested as she watches pounce around the room

"I'm him."

"You are what?" She asks with a confused look on her face

"I'm the new talent, I'm Carhem's new recruit."

She laughs and you groan as she starts telling how it's impossible and that you are a good joker, but she stops as soon as you take out your Caterham 7 Supersport R keys and the pin William gave you when you signed the contract.

"Oh my god." She starts whispering and you are sure she'll faint but she just stares at you

And then, she's hugging you and asking so many questions and you tell her to slow down.

"How? When? Why?!"

You chuckle at her response and sigh loudly.

"William is Headhunter from Caterham F1 Team and we met the day after... the meeting. I was driving, fast, and suddenly my brakes failed, so I maneuvered to save my life and all and he saw me and told me I had talent and all that crap. So after that, I agreed thinking it was a joke and then he appeared with a contract and this car." You finish while jiggling the keys

You talk with her the rest of the afternoon and when it's time to leave to take your flight she just smiles at you.

"What? You in love with me, Fabray?"

She shrugs and continues smiling.

"It's just that you are leaving, again. And this time it's your true dream."

She's right, somewhere in your childhood you dreamt of being a racer and being in F1, but with your father's ambition and your sexuality and highschool, you lost youself and locked that dream away.

"Yes I am." You whisper softly as she holds you for the last time

* * *

When you enter the airport, everyone is on you. Well, you are not you because William got you kind of a disguise to hide you body and concealed your face and hair with a helmet from the team.

Security guards surround you and stop people from getting to close as you head towards William's private jet.

As you are about to enter the gates, a news reporter begs you to say someting.

You breathe in and turn around to face him.

"This is the start of my new life and I couldn't be happier of leaving."

Ruckus starts again as they try to ask what does that mean, but William drags you up.

You think he's gonna reprimand you, but he just smiles and fist bumps you.

"Couldn't have done better."

With that, the jet takes off.

* * *

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

I think it is OOC, like a lot, but I DON'T CARE.

I have no idea what I was thinking about while I wrote this.

I don't really know about racing so it beats me why I thought about this.

If you like the story I'll continue it, if not, this will just be a one-shot.

So, review if you want to see where this goes.


End file.
